Eliksni Alone: A Vandal's Quest to Know the Great Machine
by In Darkest Tunnels
Summary: A Fallen Vandal has served the House of Winter well for many years. When Winter falls to the Wolves, his crew leaves Venus and goes to the Moon, and the House of Exile. But, the Vandal grows unhappy. There must be more to life he thinks, than killing and looting. So, the Vandal looks to the Traveler, known to him as the Great Machine. He will know it, and the Light, or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

He had been strong. Strong, swift, clever. He was still swift, clever. But not strong. He had served House Winter. Good Kell, strong Kell, name of Draksis. Good House, strong House, was Winter. Mighty, ruled Venus. Proud to serve. Always enough Ether, always enough food, loot. Had new Archon, brought to them by the Scarred, Askor. He had led Dregs, other Vandals. Good Captain, she was fair. Then, Kell was killed. _Guardians._ Then Askor, Archon Priest, was killed, while being freed from his cell. More Guardians. Then, worst of worst, _Wolves._ Winter was weakened from loss of Kell, Archon. Was splintered, easy prey for Wolves. And then, while Wolves were taking Kell's throne, bringing Skolas, _more_ Guardians. Captain decided, Winter was gone. No more, was the noble House, the mighty House of Winter. Time to leave.

Took two Skiffs, the Crew. Left Venus, incited fight between Vex and Winter-now-Wolves to cover escape, to cover theft of Ether, food, loot. Went to the Moon, to House of Exiles. No other place to go, for Winter-now-without-House. Could not go to the Reef, old scars lingered, would be killed on sight. If not killed, House Judgement would condemn them, send them to Prison of Elders. Could not go to Mars, Cabal ruled with iron fist. Could not go to Earth, Devils and Kings would not welcome them. Had to go to Exiles, or else die alone, abandoned, clawing for breath, starving.

The Crew joined House of Exiles, without Ketch, Prime, Archon or Kell. Beautiful Winter colors, blue and white, gone. Obliterated. Was replaced, with green, brown, gold. Colors of cravens, traitors, thieves. Colors of Exile. Still commanded Dregs, still held respect of Vandals. But it was not the same as Winter. Hive, a threat ever-present. Captain became paranoid, fearful of usurpers, saw hungering eyes everywhere among Exiles. Shoot this, shoot that, came the orders. Gather this, loot that. Punish the Dreg, teach the Dreg, make sure the Dreg paid their share of loot. Same thing, every day. And worse, never enough Ether, never enough food. Kill, kill, kill. Loot, loot, loot. Dreg, Dreg, Dreg! The Captain grew more and more cruel, less and less fair, with every day. Food tightly rationed. Ether, even more so. Dreg died, starved or suffocated. Vandals languished, hungry and short of breath.

There must be more than this. More than being short of breath every day, more than constant killing. More than constant beatings from a Captain once fair, turned cruel. No Archon with which to share his troubles, no Kell to beg intervention from. Exiles had neither. So he turned his mind and heart to ancient tales, from before the Whirlwind, when the Elenski were many, honorable, and strong. Tales, of the Great Machine. Tales, of how the Great Machine came, and helped the Elenski to be wise, helped the Elenski to see their world, helped them to understand. These tales, gave him hope. Helped him to dream, when so short of breath and hungry it was hard to do anything else.

Then, he decided to act. The Great Machine gave him hope. He had to _go_ to the Great Machine. He was no longer Winter. Now, no longer would he be Exile. He would go to the Light city, the Last City, and ask the Great Machine to show him. To show him wisdom, to show him understanding. To show him _peace._

He stole Ether. Enough to breath for a month, if he was careful. He stole food, water, enough for a week. He stole a wire rifle, stowed it in the tiny space he'd clawed and bitten to claim for his own. It was long, hard, dangerous, hiding things from the others. From the Captain. Then, he saw his opportunity. During another assault on the Hive, a Skiff was left alone. No one to guard it. He gathered his supplies, and stole it, piloted it up from the Moon, away. To Earth. He did not know how to fly, but desperation drove him. He wanted to leave the House of Exile behind. He wanted to go to the Great Machine. Nothing short of another Whirlwind would have stopped him. He knew he was chased. The Captain would feel rage unlike anything else at one of her Crew deserting her.

To Earth he went, as though Draksis himself were driving him onwards. The Skiff was damaged, fired upon by Servitors and Exile's Walker in his flight. He could not land it. Even if it were undamaged, he could not land it, for he did not know how. He crashed in an old Human city, knocked out for days. Nearly suffocated, without fresh Ether. He left the Skiff, carrying all he had on his back. Elation filled him. He was Free! Free of Exiles, free of his Captain's cruelty! Free to do as he wished, go where he wished! The Great Machine called, as he had seen its glow on the horizon as he crashed. It filled him with hope, for new life, for a new way. He thought, for a day, of what to call himself, now. He had had a name with Winter, and another with Exiles. But what name now? What to call himself, as his own Captain, his own Elenski? He looked about at Human signs, rusting and green covered. The name of the city this had been. He knew some Human letters, from reading things on Venus. He saw these letters, formed them in his mind. Stuttgart. The ruin's name? Odd name, but good one. This would be him, named for the place he had come to Earth. With name in his mind, and purpose in his heart, he set off, all he held dear on his back.

He was Stuttgart, a Vandal. Free and without house, proud and skillful. He was Stuttgart, and he would know the Great Machine.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaves and moss crunched softly underfoot as Stuttgart passed, panting lightly. _So strong, this gravity!_ He thought. _So unlike Moon!_ The Vandal without a House had been heading towards the rising sun for several Earth-days now, and had seen little of the creatures of Earth. A few squirrels, he had seen. A few squirrels, he had shot, eaten. If Earth-beings were scarce, however, signs of other Elenski were _not._ Sigils, painted in white, red, and many other colors adorned many, many walls Stuttgart passed. Though, to his eyes, _scarred_ would be better word than _adorned._ Sigils of House Devils in some places. Sigils of House Kings, in others. Caches and stockpiles, old battlegrounds, empty canisters of Ether, signs of others were everywhere. Stuttgart avoided them. He still wore Exile colors, and old Winter cloak. Devils and Kings, would not be pleased to see him. So he avoided them, best he could. Sometimes, Stuttgart could see ships flying in the sky over his head, so very blue. Skiffs, of Devils and Kings. Sometimes _Wolves_ , most hated _._ And others. Small, swift, sleek. Guardians? Other beings? Stuttgart hadn't a clue.

Through many ruined towns Stuttgart's course took him, and these old Human dwellings provided shelter for the cold nights, and places to hide when Devils or Kings came through. More than once, old rotting floors collapsed beneath him, causing him to fall. Only once, did this wound more than Stuttgart's pride. A lower arm, broken, on piece of rock. It still pained him, could not carry anything with it. He had set the bones, a _painful_ task, but he still could not carry with it. Likely would not, for a long time. Stuttgart did his best to dull the pain, keep moving. For many, many days, across river, hill and wood, the Vandal without House went. Unaware, or perhaps not, that he was being followed.

The tiny cuboidal drone zipped along the ground, following the tracks, scanning every few seconds as if to check them for true. The odd gait, the clawed feet, not to mention the distinctive smell of Ether… definitely a Fallen. The Ghost shouldn't have been following these tracks. Fallen liked to hunt and kill lone Ghosts. This Ghost had seen the Devils holding _competitions_ to see who could get the most Ghosts. It was a Light-accursed _game_ to them! With this in mind, no Ghost in their right mind should be following a Fallen! Yet… this one was. The Ghost had had an odd feeling when they'd first discovered the trail like… they _had_ to follow this Fallen. For whatever reason.

The Ghost drifted around the trunk of an ancient tree, catching a glimpse of the Fallen. A Vandal, but wearing a very odd color scheme. It's armor was painted with green and gold, the colors of the Moon's House of Exiles. The Ghost had had only the slightest of contact with that House, but it knew that the Exiles almost _never_ left the Moon. So what was this one doing here? As if to only deepen the mystery, the Vandal's cloak was a light blue, with a angular design, almost like an upside down tree. Odd. Very odd. The Ghost hummed quietly, drifting just beyond what the data said was the maximum range a Fallen could see a Ghost without a scope. The Vandal kept walking, oblivious. Whenever it stopped to climb over something, or rummage through an old car or dumpster, the Ghost noted that the Vandal favored one of it's lower arms quite noticeably. Perhaps an injury? The Ghost filed it away for future reference, and sent a coded signal to one of its fellows, a few miles away. Best to keep the team of Hunters _also_ following this Fallen updated, news or not.

Stuttgart flopped over a pile of logs with a yelp and a sigh. Dusting himself off, the Vandal picked up his bags, and started off again. Full of logs, this place. Few large, rotting buildings, and many, many trees. Many, many logs among the trees and buildings. Stuttgart did not know what this place was, but it was… peaceful. Perhaps he would rest here. Under the shade of large trees, he set down his things, slumped against the trunk. So peaceful. With practiced habit, he held his breath, disconnected the Ether canister for his armor, felt for a new one. It was then, he had a moment of panic. Most canisters he had… empty. Those that were not, almost so. Deep, _deep_ trouble. He had planned to have enough for a month, but now had none! Low on Ether, and with no Servitor to produce more! What to do, what to do?

Stuttgart did not want to die of suffocation, after coming so very, very far. What to do, what to _do?!_ No Servitor, no stockpile here! Then, he remembered. Devils in this area. Many, many Devils. Stuttgart shook his head, disbelieving. He would have to hunt Devils? Kill Devils, take their Ether? _What other options are there?_ He thought. With great care, he siphoned near-empty canisters into one not quite so. Dicey process, to ensure no Ether lost. Less than one Earth day. _Maybe_ more. Not good. Now… where to find Devils? Many places, most in ruins. Dangerous, but no choice, not now. Taking up his wire-rifle, Stuttgart hid his meager belongings, and headed off towards place he had seen Devil sigils last.

The Ghost had just had an excruciatingly close call. The little drone had almost run smack into the Fallen it was following when the creature suddenly came out from behind a tree and headed back the way it had come, towards a ruined town. _This_ was an unexpected development. Where was this Vandal going, and why? Quickly, the Ghost sent another signal to it's fellow, warning it to warn the Hunters that the Fallen was heading back towards them, and it was armed. The chances were slim that this Vandal could take out the fireteam by itself, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. It was a moment, but the other Ghost replied.

"Heading back _towards_ us?" it asked.

"Yes. I don't know why, though. It doesn't seem logical." the Ghost replied.

"Me neither. That said, we've got bigger problems to worry about." the other said.

"What? What's going on?"

"Devils. A full hunting pack. We're tracking them, but they look to be heading right towards our mystery Fallen."

"Could it be going after the Devils?"

"For it's sake, I hope _not._ So far, we've spotted three Reaver captains, and that's just from where we are."

"Light preserve us."

The Ghost traded information with its fellow for a minute or two, tracking the movement of the mystery Vandal. The creature had gotten fairly close to the town, and by the looks of the tracker, was just entering the ruins. The Ghost hurried to catch sight of it again, loathe to lose it. The Ghost caught sight of the blue of its cloak as it rounded a building, scrambling over a pile of rubble and an ancient tank.

"How close are the Devils?" the Ghost inquired of its fellow, darting behind an ancient lamppost.

"Very. I'd advise you find someplace to hide. They look bored."

"Got that,"

The Ghost said dryly. It took the tiny drone a moment to realize that, by ducking behind the lamppost, it had _completely_ lost sight of the Fallen. A quick scan revealed that the creature hadn't gotten that much further ahead. Ghost sighed, and headed towards it. Then it stopped dead.

 _"Yeeeearh! I am Stuttgart! Free Elenski! You will not best me!"_ the Fallen screamed in it's own tongue.

Something snarled a reply in the same language, and then. Then, the air was rent with a hellacious cacophony of Fallen gunfire. Shock weapons, shrapnel launchers, wire rifles. Fallen laughter, gurgling and horrible, and a single, keening scream.

"Oh, no." Ghost muttered, and zipped forwards, fearing the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

Stuttgart coughed, the simple motion causing even more pain. The Vandal without House lay sprawled in a smoking pile of rubble. Bent, battered, broken. His armor, breached, leaking Ether like ghostly spirits. His flesh, scorched and blasted by shock rifles. Torn and shredded by shrapnel launchers. Pierced and speared, by wire rifles like his own. The pain, unimaginable. His vision, clouding, darkening. He was dying. So bravely, he had challenged Devils. But, so many, _many_ Devils there had been. A Captain, had called him a fool, _Exile scum._ Then, they fired. Light, so bright. Noise, so thunderous. Then pain, _such_ pain, and falling. A crash, and he was on his back, in the rubble. So much pain. Rubble crunched, and Stuttgart stared into the face of death itself, the pitiless mask of a Devil Captain.

" _Foolish Exile scum. You had no chance against us."_ the Captain said pitilessly, his… her? voice an evil sneer. Devils always… were stupid. And… cruel.

" _Your skull would have made a_ _ **fine**_ _trophy for Prime!"_ the beast roared to their crew, drawing a chorus of assenting howls as Devils shook their weapons at the blue, blue sky.

" _But it shall not, with Prime gone. Now, Exile scum… you die!"_ the Captain roared, raising it's shock blades to plunge into Stuttgart's ruined chest. He did not care. It hurt too much, to care. It was strange though… how Devil Captain was suddenly… lifted. Thrown. Ether hissed as head… peeled apart?

Four Hunters charged out into the sunlight and into the Devil pack, weapons roaring and knives slashing. Bullets pinged off of metal and stone as the Hunters advanced, scattering the Fallen like leaves before a gale. One Reaver Captain fell, then another. The Devils shrieked and howled in anger and displeasure, but they gave ground before the relentless assault. Those that survived, would no doubt tell their fellows that there had been four times as many Guardians, to spare them the shame they would feel. The Fallen scattered, vanishing into the ruins, with only a few standing up to be counted and continue fighting. Among the chaos, the Ghost zipped around the Hunters and falling Fallen towards the dying Vandal. As utterly _crazy_ as it was sure to seem to the others, Ghost now knew why they'd been following this Vandal. After all, why does any Ghost follow any trail? Ghost's scans told it that the Vandal was dying, and fading fast. Not even a Titan could have taken as much punishment as that Fallen had and survive it. That it was not dead already was a Traveler-given blessing in and of itself. Ghost came to a stop above the Fallen, and it could tell without the aid of a scan that it was fading faster than the setting sun. It had to act.

"Guardian!" it called to the Fallen. "Guardian, can you hear me?"

The creature's head turned slowly, weakly, to look at the little drone. The glow in it's eyes was dim, and growing dimmer.

 _"Little… shank?"_ the Fallen said weakly. Ether hissed from it's suit as it ground out the words, drawing a gasp of pain. Ghost grimaced as much as it could, and prepared itself for what was to come.

"Guardian, this is going to hurt, but it's for your own good." it said. The Fallen, surprisingly, gurgled a laugh!

 _"Pain... Great… more pain… will not... matter."_ It understood him? _"Wanted… to see… Great *urrrr* Machine. Will not… now. I return... to Winter… in pride. Little shank… you go."_ Ghost took the Fallen's meaning after a moment. It was telling Ghost to let it die! For reasons that were not immediately clear, this made Ghost mad. Immensely, unreasonably _angry._

"You listen here!" it snapped. "I have spent centuries, _centuries_ looking all over this damn solar system for my Guardian, and you are _it,_ pal! I have seen more things than any living thing ought to have, been through hell at the hands of the Hive, the Vex and _your kind_ for the Light only knows how long, all to find _you!_ And now, when I finally find you, you tell me to _GO?!_ To _let you_ _ **die?!**_ No. No, no, no, no, this is _not_ how this is going to work! I am _your_ Ghost, you thick-headed Fallen! You are a _Guardian!_ Whether you like it or not!"

The Vandal stared at Ghost with listless eyes, silent for a moment.

 _"You.. Are of the... Light?"_ it asked. _"You.. *erk* Know.. the Great Machine?"_

Ghost managed to calm itself, and bounce in the air, an approximation of a nod. The Vandal sighed, wisps of ether rising from the rents in it's armor.

 _" Then… I stay. Take me, little Light… to Great Machine."_

The Fallen sighed, and let it's head fall back, resting on the shattered stones. The glow of it's eyes now was barely a flicker. Ghost zipped up, and gathered the Light. Though faint, the lingering energy of the sunlit square around it answered Ghost's call, filling the tiny drone with Light. Bits of metal and the gear of the dead Devils would provide the mass for the armor Ghost would create. With a silent plea to the Traveler to _please let this work,_ Ghost looked down at the dying Vandal, and released the Light.

Stuttgart had known pain. He thought Devils had given him greatest pain he would ever know. But Devils could not inflict pain, not like _this._ His very soul felt aflame, limbs, chest, head burning with an unearthly fury. He screamed. His arms jerked and spasmed, beyond his control. The Little Light made a sound like a broken Shank, little eye screwed up in concentration. The pain went on and on and on, and Stuttgart screamed a plea to Draksis, to long-lost Simiks Prime to let the pain _stop._ To let him die, to let him live, anything, but to _stop the pain!_ It seemed as though Draksis heard his plea, as pain went on for several seconds, then… stopped.

"There we are. Welcome back, Guardian." said the Little Light.

Guardian? It called him _Guardian,_ like those who had slain Draksis. But, for reasons Stuttgart did not know… the word did not seem evil. Not evil, like it had once been. With arms like lead, Stuttgart pushed himself up. With great effort, the Vandal without House came to his knees, careful hands probing where so recently there has been wounds, tears. Nothing now, no wounds. No leaking Ether. Smooth plates, flexible cloth. Not his armor, not his own clothing. Brown, tan, gray. Not colors of Exile, or any House.

Rocks clicked, rubble crunched. Stuttgart leapt to his feet, wobbling. He was without weapon, wire rifle lost. Nonetheless, he would fight Devils, fearless. But when he spun to face his foe… _not_ Devils. Not even foes, his mind insisted. Four beings, Guardians. All, wore cloaks like him. All, faces masked. All, weapons raised. Stuttgart raised all four arms to fight, hissed in warning. One stepped forward. Their armor, magnificent. Engraved, like armor of Archon, or Kell. Snarling Earth beasts, a bountiful tree. Their cloak, green, crowned with Earth beast's head. In their hand a massive pistol, white and black, held loosely at their side.

The Little Light zipped forward, stopped before the Guardian.

"This is the one, Ghost?" the Guardian asked, a female's voice.

"Yes," the Little Light answered. "A pain to track, and even more of a pain to wrangle, but yes. This is the one."

The Guardian stepped towards Stuttgart, and Stuttgart scrambled back, wary. The Guardian chuckled, and turned to the other Guardians.

"Well, it seems Ghost was right, against all odds." she said, shrugging and drawing laughter from the Guardians. "We have a new Guardian, folks."

One of the Guardians stepped forward, and rested a hand on their knee. Their armor was green and leafy, like a Venus swamp.

"Do we know what kind, Ren?" they asked.

The Guardian with the Earth-beast cloak looked closely at Stuttgart, then nodded.

"Yup. Guys, we've got a new brother in arms. This Fallen is a Hunter."


	4. Chapter 4

Stuttgart sat with legs crossed in one corner of the room, lower hands oiling shock-blade he had taken from Devil Captain, upper hands checking shock-pistol taken from Devil dreg, now his only weapons. He stared at the Guardians, wary. Confused, distrustful. The Guardians viewed him with same feelings, with level gazes, appraising. The Earth-beast cloaked Guardian sat near him, mask off. A robotic being, was the Guardian. Female, with piercing blue eyes, like Winter sigil. The Little Light flitted around Stuttgart, humming to itself, as if checking him. Checking for what? Sickness? Wounds? Would not find any, no no no. Stuttgart felt strong, strong as he had before Winter's fall, never since.

Other Guardians, sat around a fire, eating. Earth-creature meat smelled good, Stuttgart had devoured what was given him by Earth-beast-cloak Guardian. Starving, no longer was he. Warmth of fire filled the room, made Stuttgart feel safe, sleepy. But could not sleep, no no no. Guardians had long been foes of Winter, could not let down his guard. Was strange, though. Guardians looked at him with apprehension, yet… acceptance. Why? Stuttgart looked at them, and felt… Kinship, as he would with others of Winter-now-Wolves. Why? It was confusing, very confusing for Stuttgart.

"You know, you're safe here." the Earth-beast-cloak Guardian said. "You can sleep if you want."

Stuttgart started. He had heard the words, knew the Guardian had spoken, in Human tongue. But what was said? He could not understand. Read it and understand, yes. Hear it? No.

 _"She said you can sleep if you need to, Guardian."_ Little Light said. That, Stuttgart understood.

 _"Cannot,"_ Stuttgart said to the Little Light. _"Guardians, have long been foes of Winter. What if harm comes?"_

The Little Light hummed, _exasperated._ That had been difficult word to learn, reading books on Venus.

 _"It won't,"_ Little Light said. _"You're a Guardian like them. They won't hurt you."_

Stuttgart wanted to argue, but… there was truth in Little Light's words. Somehow.

 _"You will watch,"_ Stuttgart said, leaning back against the wall, crumbling and old. _"Protect, yes?"_

The Little Light made a confused noise, but bounced in a nod.

Stuttgart sighed, and shifted, trying to make himself comfortable. Wasn't easy, near impossible. Wall was hard, like bumpy rocks. Cradling his shock-blade, Stuttgart breathed deep of the Ether Little Light had helped him find, and slept.

"Ren, what're we gonna do about this guy?" one of the Hunters asked.

Ren-8 shook her head and checked Ace of Spade's action, glancing at the sleeping Fallen, curled into a heap.

"I dunno, Will," she said. "We're gonna have to head back to the Tower now, since we've technically completed the job."

"Yeah," the leaf-covered Hunter snorted. "Find a new Guardian, bring 'em back. I don't think 'ol Blue Giant was expecting that though."

Ren snorted a laugh with the Hunter, her eyelights bright with mirth. No, Zavala definitely wasn't gonna expect a Fallen.

"Yeah, well he's just gonna have to deal. He said 'Guardian,' we found one." Ren said, crossing her arms.

"Cayde's gonna bust a circuit when we get back, I can tell ya that." an Awoken hunter bearing the Stripe interjected, a wide grin splitting her normally somber features.. "Whether it's from Exo apoplexy or laughter, I dunno."

The Hunter pack shared in laughter again, guffawing so hard and loud that the Fallen uncurled itself like lightning, on it's feet and looking around in seconds. The Hunters stared at it, and it stared at them, until the Fallen's Ghost floated over to it and said something in the Fallen language. With a look in it's eyes that could only be described as 'unapproving,' the Fallen curled back up and was snoring again inside a minute.

Ren poked the fire with a stick, and rolled her shoulders, her expression a tad more somber, but hardly 'all business.'

"Y'know, we're gonna have to teach that fella English if we want him to last more than ten seconds in the Tower." she stated.

"Can't the thing's Ghost do it?" the leafy Hunter complained.

"Nope. I asked, and it said it's never seen a case like this, therefore it was unprepared."

"Unprepared? C'mon, it was looking for it's Guardian."

"Yeah, and it thought it's Guardian would be like us. Not prepared. Either that, or it doesn't want to."

"Dammit."

Ren shrugged, getting to her feet.

"Deal with it, guys. Now, we all better get some rest. Long way back to the ships tomorrow."

The Hunters gave a chorus of assenting grumbles, or cheers, and set to prepping their gear or getting some much needed sleep. Ren couldn't, even going into low-power mode for some rest seemed beyond her. How would the Tower take their new Guardian? Would it be welcomed? Or would it be lost to the Light before it even began?

Sun high in sky felt good, shining through treetops. Stuttgart stretched all four arms, nearly smacking Guardian behind him in the face. Guardian said something that made Little Light squeak in exasperation, but did nothing else. Odd, how they treated him. Like a brother they did, like they were Vandals in Winter. But they were not, oh no no no. Most odd. Earth-Beast-Cloak Guardian had given him a 'datapad,' was having him read it as they walked. Back the way Stuttgart had come, mostly. Odd. Why that way? The 'datapad' was written all in Human, and the words moved up and down when his fingers touched the 'screen'. Most interesting! Guardians had laughed for many minutes when he had found that out, but it was not teasing laughter. Just amused. The 'datapad' was useful, as Little Light had explained that it would teach him to speak Human! Stuttgart had been very disappointed when it did not teach him, but Little Light had said he needed to read it. So he was. And practicing.

"Do-og?" he said unsteadily. Human words felt odd to him. Hard to say.

"Right." Little Light said. "You're doing better than you were an hour ago."

Stuttgart nodded, and grinned.

"Tow… Tow…" Stuttgart tried to say, remembering a word he had heard one Guardian say during the night.

"Tower?" Little Light guessed.

The Vandal nodded, frustrated he could not say the word.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it, Guardian." Little Light said.

Stuttgart raised one hand to make a gesture, when the Earth-Beast-Cloak Guardian raised an hand, closed into fist. Other Guardians stopped, dropped to knees. Stuttgart stood, head cocked to the side. Why? Little Light hovered over, looked at him.

 _"It'd probably be wise to crouch, Guardian,"_ it said.

 _"Why?"_ Stuttgart asked.

 _"Devils."_ Little Light answered.

Stuttgart growled, and upper hands shot to weapons. Devils.

Guardian nearest him hissed in warning, pointed at the ground. Stuttgart nodded warily, and crouched. A hum in the distance. A hum that grew steadily, as if approaching. Stuttgart knew the sound. Pikes. On foot, very bad. Very, very bad.

"Do?" he asked one of the Guardians.

"What?" they replied.

"He's asking what we should do." Little Light said, ever helpful.

"We'll have to make a run for it." the Earth-Beast-Cloak Guardian said, and Little Light translated. "I see a full Pike crew, probably looking for some payback after yesterday."

Other Guardians sniggered. Stuttgart didn't know why. Pike crew, not funny. Not at all. Dangerous, very dangerous. Devil crew only made it worse.

"What'll we do, then?" Other Guardian, the leafy one, asked.

"We'll run for it. We can't fight a full pike crew on foot with good odds, so we'll give 'em a chase."

Stuttgart was very confused now. They had no pikes of their own, so how? How could Guardians give Devils a chase if they could not outrun them? He very quickly had an answer.

Other Guardian's Little Lights came from the air, and produced vehicles! Low, sleek, fast. Stuttgart had seen these before, ridden by Guardians on Venus! But this was how Guardians got them? Small wonder Winter had never gotten one.

The Guardians mounted their vehicles, and suddenly Stuttgart was left crouching on his own, with no vehicle and feeling stupid, stupid, stupid. Earth-beast-cloak Guardian spoke to his Little Light for a moment or two in Human, and sighed. She said something to poor, embarrassed Stuttgart, and Little Light translated.

 _"She says to get on with her, Guardian."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I made the mistake of not linking you into the transmat grid while I had the chance. You'll have to ride with someone until we can get you your own Sparrow."_

 _"Sparrow? What is that?"_

Little Light pointed itself towards the Guardian's not-Pikes.

 _"One of those."_

 _"Ohhh. And Stuttgart does not have one?"_

 _"No, not yet."_

Stuttgart nodded in understanding, and climbed onto the not-Pike behind the Earth-beast-cloak Guardian. The not-Pike dipped slightly, but still it felt sleek and fast. Stuttgart could see now how they could outrun Devils, ohhhh yeeeeeessss.

The Earth-beast-cloak Guardian muttered something, and Little Light turned to look him in the eye.

 _"She says that she'll need you to defend the two of you until we get to safety."_

Stuttgart nodded, and clamped onto not-Pike's frame with lower arms, drawing his weapons with upper.

 _"Stuttgart is ready!"_ he barked, and the Guardians shot forward!

Not even two seconds passed before first Devil shock-shot burned by so close Stuttgart could smell it. Not a pleasant scent like food or Ether, oh no. With a screeched battle cry the houseless Vandal returned fire, and the chase was on!


	5. Chapter 5

_"Yeeeearrrhhhrrrhhhrrr! You not catch us, Devil scum!"_ Stuttgart howled, firing his shock pistol at a screeching Devil dreg, sending the _beast_ flying from its seat to the ground in a swirl of Ether.

Pikes screeched and screamed as the Guardian not-Pikes whooshed and rumbled, sending clouds of dust and drive trails along what he had read was called a 'river plain.' Many Devil Pikes screeched, a dozen, twenty, Stuttgart did not know for sure. Guardians were sorely outnumbered, but he thought somebody must not have told _them_ that. Guardian guns roared, sending Devils careening into the ground, or up into the air as Pike engines exploded, or tried to charge when Pike's guns were disabled. Ground and small hills whipped by like shapes in a storm of the Cinders, and Stuttgart held tightly to whatever handholds on Earth-beast-cloak Guardian's not-Pike he could reach.

On and on and on the chase went, through huge stands of trees with whippy branches, and through vast open fields, with reeds that stung poor, poor Stuttgart as they whipped along. Devils kept right on them, screeching battle cries, promises of bloodshed and slaughter. Stuttgart silenced a few with shock pistol, ending rants with screams as Pikes crashed in dirt and flame. But still they came. Devils, Devils, _Devils!_ Many, many, from rock, from tree, from the very dirt beneath, it seemed to Stuttgart! Shock rounds from Pike's guns hissed, buzzed, spat. One Guardian's not-Pike crashed, only for the Guardian to summon another and be zipping along again! Stuttgart aimed his shock pistol at a Dreg who was close, far too close, and pulled the trigger.

 _Click!_ went the gun. Empty! Not good, not good, not good! No shock rounds left, what to do?!

 _"Little Light!"_ he snapped, _"Tell Guardian I cannot shoot! No rounds!"_

Little Light, who was keeping pace with Guardians with great skill, told the Earth-beast-cloak Guardian this. She snapped something, which Little Light would later tell Stuttgart was a curse. Her own gun, far far bigger than Stuttgart's, roared. Devil dreg fell, screeching. She then yelled something to the other Guardians, and Little Light turned to face Stuttgart.

 _"Advise you hold on, Guardian."_ it said.

 _"What?"_ Stuttgart asked, only to find himself scrambling to get grip on something, _anything,_ as Guardian's not-Pike turned!

Like a Skiff doing a sideways dodge in the sky, did the not-Pike turn! Stuttgart's lower arms sought like blind Eliksni child for mother, and wrapped like vises around Earth-beast-cloak Guardian's waist. She yelped, but said nothing as Guardians turned like one being, heading for what looked like ruins.

 _"Why do we go that way, Little Light?!"_ Stuttgart yelped. _"Devils there, many Devils! Not safe!"_

 _"Perhaps,"_ said Little Light mystically. _"Perhaps not. These Guardians left their ships there. They would not if they felt the Devils might find them."_

Ships? Like Skiffs? Stuttgart wondered, but he had no time to keep wondering as Guardian pack began to whip past piles of ruined rock and metal. Devils kept right on them, and then even closer! Stuttgart knew this tactic. Force enemies into the ruins, cause them to crash. Tactic he had seen, tactic he had _used,_ with Winter-now-Wolves.

But tactic had a flaw. Devils had to get close. _Very_ close. _This,_ too, Stuttgart had done. Devil Pike zipped close, tried to run Earth-beast-cloak Guardian off the road. Dreg screeched, looked at Stuttgart with eyes that burned with hate. Stuttgart saw his moment. Did not think, did not breathe. Unlatched his arms from Earth-beast-cloak Guardian, and leaped.

 _"Traitor!"_ Dreg screeched as Stuttgart landed on the Pike. _"Defiler of ways, pawn of Guardians!"_

Stuttgart punched the Dreg with all four arms, dragged him from the seat. With two arms, Stuttgart held the Dreg, other two sought the controls, found them.

 _"Not traitor!"_ he screeched back. _"Stuttgart seeks light, as Eliksni should!_ _ **You**_ _are traitor, fighting Light!"_ he yelled, and tossed the Dreg.

Devil landed hard, rolled. He would live. Shame.

Pike felt like old friend to Stuttgart, he knew what to do. Accelerator, he pressed all forward. Guns, charged. Fuel, almost full. Good, good, good. Devil paint was simply detail. Easily corrected, once safe. Stuttgart caught up to Guardians, screeched in victory as they recognized him. He had vehicle, could keep up now!

Devils were dropping behind, still shooting. Stuttgart felt for spare shock clips on the Pike. Devil dregs, always practical, if dumb. Found a clip, reloaded. More Devils fell as Stuttgart's shock pistol spoke once more. Soon, Guardians stopped in front of a building. Old, _old_ building. Massive, towering, crumbling stone.

 _"Guardian, we need to get inside. The Devils are still behind us."_ Little Light said urgently.

Stuttgart nodded, and dismounted his Pike. Other Guardian's not-Pikes vanished in sparkles and shimmering light, and Stuttgart looked at Little Light questioningly. Why had Pike not done that? Little Light made a sound like a sigh, and turned to Earth-beast-cloak Guardian. She made an _exasperated_ noise, and waved a hand. Little Light then bounced, and Pike vanished as Guardian's not-Pikes had.

"Inside, quickly!" the Guardian yelled.

Stuttgart could not understand the words, but he got the feeling. With weapons in hand, he followed them into to musty gloom of the building.

Inside was dark, very dark. Stuttgart had always been good in the dark, though. Guardians moved like shadows through endless halls, past shattered doors, old machinery. Water dripped, old walls groaned as they moved. Guardians perked once or twice, signs of Devils coming behind. They could hear them, and so could Stuttgart. Many Devils. Captains, vandals, dregs. Stuttgart could even hear the whine of a servitor. Over vines and under vines, through bush and through dripping water.

Little Light had found another weapon, given it to Stuttgart. Old gun, _very_ old gun. Rifle, of some kind. Not shock, not wire. But effective, Little Light assured him. Earth-beast-cloak Guardian had nodded approval. And then they moved on.

 _"Where in this place are we going?"_ Stuttgart whispered to Little Light.

 _"Central reactor chamber,"_ Little Light answered. _"The Guardians left their ships there. We're going to escape with them."_

 _"And then to the Great Machine?"  
"Yes."_

Stuttgart nodded, and was silent. He trusted Little Light.

After what felt like a Venus hour, Guardians and Stuttgart emerged into the 'central reactor chamber.' Towering structure, of rusting metal and pipes, dominated. Sunlight streamed in through what looked like a Ketch-sized hole in the ceiling, illuminated dust in the air, and Guardian ships. _Not_ Skiffs. Small, swift, sleek. Odd ships he had seen in the sky, _were_ Guardians.

The Earth-beast-cloak Guardian barked an order, and Guardians dispersed, heading to ships. Little Light indicated her ship to Stuttgart. Sleek, angular craft. Black, white. Many guns.

 _"You go on that one, Guardian."_ it said.

Stuttgart nodded and started towards it. Than, chaos! Shock rounds suddenly were flying everywhere, Devils pouring from holes in the walls.

" _ **MOVE!"**_ Earth-beast-cloak Guardian screamed, opened fire as Stuttgart scuttled.

So many Devils! Captains roared, vandals howled! Stuttgart raised old gun, fired on Devils as he scuttled. Loud, loud, _loud!_ Devils fell as old bullets struck them, and Stuttgart leaped for the ship! Ramp was open, he scurried inside. Earth-beast-cloak Guardian was already at the controls, swearing under her breath in Human. Shock rounds and wire bolts spattered on the ship, sparked on the glass as ships's engines began to whine, then roar! Other Guardian's ships were in the air, flying through the hole, leaving the Devils far behind.

 _"Hold on, Guardian!"_ Little Light howled, and Stuttgart latched all four arms onto his Pike, as the ship was suddenly going straight up!

" _Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ Earth-beast-cloak Guardian yelled as ship rocketed up, Stuttgart screeching in time, but in fear! Skiffs _never_ did this! Then, ship leveled out, and ride became smooth like glass.

"A...alive?" Stuttgart ground out in Human, in shock that he had lived through escape, much less with all four arms attached!

"Yep," the Guardian said, tapping a hand on controls and turning to face him. "We're alive. Now, we head back home. To the Last City."

Little Light translated her words, bouncing happily.

Stuttgart knew what this meant. He felt sudden elation, and spoke, unheeding that it was in Human.

"To the Great Machine!"


	6. Chapter 6

Stuttgart wanted to apologize to Ren, but now was not the time. The Light city, the Last City, it was there! Below them! Three days of flight, evading Devils and Stuttgart practicing Human, and now they were finally here! Houses and houses for miles, shining spires, clean roads! O, what a wondrous sight! The legends reminded him, he recalled the ancient pictures! Ren grumbled quietly as Stuttgart's feet and claws clambered over her console, her seat and her head, all to give the Vandal-now-of-Light a better view of the most beautiful sight below him. O, what beauty! So much green! Green, green, green like Stuttgart's beloved Venus! Shining spires like legends of old, towering to the clouds among squat buildings, solidly built like Winter's Ketch! O, what beauty! O, what wonder! But where was the...

 _"Guardian, advise you look forward, we're emerging from the cloudbank."_ Little Light advised.

 _"What is... OH! Oh, oh, oh!"_ Stuttgart cried, scuttling forward till all four claws pressed against glass, eyes wide, in wonder, struck dumb by glory and beauty. There... there it was! There was the thing of what the legends spoke, there was the greatest of existence, there was the Greatest of Light! The object of the House's fury, now of Stuttgart's love. Unseeing, unfeeling, hands reached for ancient book, unfelt hands undid latch, opened to much loved page, felt for the words.

 _"The Great Machine came to us from beyond the Blackness, and showed our people what it was to truly know ourselves, and taught the Eliksni people what it meant to fly..."_

Stuttgart recited, voice quiet, voice hoarse in supplication. He began to pray. There, shining white. The Great Machine.

Ren did her best to fly straight with the Fallen pressing his nose to the glass, but it was a little hard when most of her view was nothing but Fallen butt at the moment. Still, she could understand. She'd heard Master Rahool and the Warlocks talking about how the Fallen all sought the Traveler, and here was one for whom that dream was suddenly, undeniably real. She understood, but her fly-over of the City wasn't purely for Stuttgart's sake. She'd sent the rest of the pack on ahead home to clear the Tower Plaza, because this guy was bound to not generate a good reaction. But for his sake, she had to try.

"Stutt, please get down." she said. The newborn Hunter appeared to have not heard, his nose still pressed to the glass with a truly ancient book his his lower hands. That must have been where he'd found the legends that spurred him to do all this. She hoped Rahool didn't filch it, because then either she'd have a heartbroken Fallen or one dead Cryptarch.

"Stutt, I need to land, please get down." she said, reaching up and tugging on his trousers. Grudgingly, Stuttgart climbed down from the console to alight himself behind her chair.

"Do not want to leave It." he said grumpily.

"Don't worry, you can see It from the Tower." she reassured him, and he seemed to perk up.

With a gentle touch on the controls, Ren brought her ship around in a wide turn and headed for the Tower.

The hanger was flippin' empty but for a very few techs, Holliday, a few of her Pack, and... oh damn it.

There was the last Guardian she wanted to see right now, that at-any-other-time crazy and glorious bastard, Darren. The Titan stood on the dock with his arms crossed, his daughter nowhere in sight. That was good, at least. With a thunk-clack-hiss, her ship docked, and she rose.

"Stay here a minute, would you?" she said to Stuttgart, and the Fallen nodded nervously.

Crossing to the back of her ship, Ren popped the hatch and walked onto the dock. Naturally, Darren was there instantly.

"Is it true?" he asked, the concern in his voice clear. "Is there really a Fallen that the Light... chose?"

"Yeah." Ren answered. "And he's scared, nervous, and utterly dumbstruck by the Traveler, big guy. So be nice."

"I will," Darren answered. "I just came to warn you, the Vanguard is in the Plaza."

"Oh boy. Even the Smurf?"

"Even the Smurf."

"Damn. Well, you in for this adventure?"

"I'd love to, but no. Gotta take care of Niri, she doesn't understand why school got out early."

"Right. Wilds keep you, man."

"You too, Ren. Wilds keep you." Darren said, clasping Ren wrist to elbow, Hunter style.

"C'mon, Stutt!" Ren called back into the ship as Darren left the hanger. "Showtime!"

Stuttgart, Vandal-now-of-Light and Free Eliksni was more nervous he'd ever been, even more nervous than when his Captain presented him to Draksis, when Stuttgart was no more than a Dreg-whelp. He was here, in Guardian's Tower. Realm of the Enemy, he had always been told. Realm of the thieves of the Great Machine. Now, home. Gathering his things, shock-pistol, blade and old gun, book-of-tales-most-precious, his pack. Little Light hovered close, whispering words of encouragement as Stuttgart edged closer to hatch, peeked out. Humans! Tall Humans, short Humans, blue Humans! He stared at them, and they stared at him! There were Hunters, ones Stuttgart had come to see as new Crew. There was Reeen, new Captain, beckoning to him. Clutching his things tightly, Stuttgart left the ship, glancing about so very nervously. Tall room! Tall, tall, tall! Bigger than Draksis's throne room, this place! And ships! So many ships! Reeen gestured to him to put pack on back, have hands open. Placing things upon the floor, Stuttgart packed his pack, standing up once more when it was done. All but his book-of-tales-most-precious. This he clutched with lower arms as upper he raised, head bowed in submission. Humans watched nervous, apprehensive as Ren and others of Crew led him out of Hanger, past whistling bot with a broom. Into wide open place, they led him. Little Light had said, this wondrous place, often filled with Guardians was it. Not today. Empty, bare of life but for bushes so green, green, green. Four stood by stairs in the center, watching with even expressions. This, Little Light told him as the Vandal-now-of-Light was staring at the floor. One tall, heavy armor and blue. _Zavala._ In him, Little Light had said, Stuttgart might find an enemy. One also tall, blue metal, long cloak like Stuttgart. _Cayde-6._ New master, Little Light had said. New Kell. The third, woman Human, long robes like Archon, skin as dark as the wondrous soil of Earth. _Ikora Rey_. In Stuttgart, Little Light said, she saw a puzzle. The last, blue, long robe and yellow. _Master Rahool_ , Little Light said. The one who would see Stuttgart's truth, and weigh it. Reeen motioned for him to stop, and he did, staring at the floor. Silently, lower arms unlatched and opened book-of-tales-most-precious, sought comfort in the words. Scared, scared, scared.

"This is the new arrival, Guardian?" Zavala asked. Ren could hear the anger in his voice, and he wasn't even trying to hide the challenge.

"Yes, sir." she responded. "Found him in Old Germany, his Ghost Chose him after he tried to take on a Devil pack." She paused, though she wasn't sure what good dramatic pause would do here. "Alone."

Zavala seemed not to react, though the slight raising of an eyebrow betrayed that he was impressed, however little.

"And Ghost said specifically that it chose this Fallen?" Ikora queried.

"Yes, Ma'am. I've been around for a while, and after twelve Choosings I haven't seen a Ghost make a mistake."

"Well, if nothin' else this is a new one to put in the books of 'We didn't see that coming.' Cayde quipped, completely ignoring the look Zavala shot him.

"And he is a Hunter?" Ikora inquired.

"Yes, ma'am. By all appearances, a Bladedancer."

Cayde nodded approvingly, and Master Rahool stepped forward.

"This is all well and good, Sirs, ma'am. But I must do my work. May I speak to this Guardian? Alone."

Zavala nodded grudgingly, and gestured to the Cryptarch's stall.

"Go with Master Rahool, Stutt. He won't hurt you." Reen said, pointing him towards the blue man with the yellow robe. Stuttgart nodded nervously, and followed. Master Rahool gestured to a stool in his stall, and Stuttgart sat awkwardly, still clutching his book.

"How did you come to be on Earth, if you were of the Exiles?" he asked.

"Not Exile. Craven, traitors, thieves." Stuttgart said. "Was of Winter, forced to leave when Winter became Wolf."

"I see," Rahool said, producing a cup of a good-smelling liquid and offering it to Stuttgart, with a straw.

"How did you come to Earth then?" the Crtyparch asked as Stutt sipped.

"Found peace in ancient tales, decided to abandon exile, seek House of Light."

"Where did you find these tales?"

"Book. Ancient, old Eliksni." Stuttgart said, looking down at his book.

"May I see it?" Rahool said, and Stuttgart flinched.

"Do not worry, I will not hurt it." he tried to reassure, and Stutt still flinched.

Rahool sighed, and lowered the stall curtains, leaving Stutt with feeling of being in Winter ship-tent, old days, when he was young. He felt... safe.

"Old tales," he said, carefully taking the book in hand and undoing the ancient latch and holding it out. "Tales of Great Machine, tales of peace and Light."

Rahool took the book, lit candle that smelled good as he opened it.

"Very old tales, my friend. How did you come by this book?"

"Took it, when Winter became Wolves. Library of Draksis, would be lost if I had not taken."

"I see. These inspired you to seek the Traveler?"

"Great Machine, yes. Had to seek it, find peace."

Rahool was silent, reverently looked through the book-most-precious. Stuttgart watched, silent and nervous. Finally, Rahool closed the book, handed it back. He chuckled when Stuttgart immediately went back to hugging it.

"I find your words to be true. There is no other reason you would have come all this way, willingly abandoning your House, than if you truly sought the Light."

"Others doubted?" Stuttgart asked, shocked.

"Yes."

"Hrrrrrn. Stuttgart is free Eliksni, acts of own will! Sought the Light, wish to serve it!"

"I know that, my friend. Now, let's give the Vanguard the news."

Ren would readily admit that she was nervous when Rahool took Stutt to his stall, and visibly relieved when the Cryptarch emerged again, all smiles.

"Sirs, Ma'am," he said to the Vanguard, "His word is truth. He came to the Light willingly, and wishes nothing more than than to know the peace the Traveler gives."

Cayde clapped, Ikora looked intrigued, and Zavala looked pissed, as expected.

"Guardian Ren-8." Zavala said curtly. "Your... new Hunter will bunk with you and your fireteam until further notice. He is your charge, and your responsibility. Anything happens, if there any any incidents, it is on your head."

Ren nodded, and patted Stutt's shoulder.

"Let's go, Stutt."

Stuttgart was pleased with the space his Crew gave him. Small, empty, but his! So much larger than space he had with Exiles! Larger even than space he had with Winter! Other Hunters watched in amazement as he set to it with a will, grabbing what they would think was random items and making for himself a home, a haven. Devil banner looted from Devil stronghold, became new hammock. Boxes went everywhere, giving places to store loot or hide. Tarps, sheets, wall hangings became walls, like Winter ship-tent. When done, looked haphazard, but like a living space on Winter's Ketch. Proper, good. Needed Servitor to make Ether, but was not needed right away. Wanted lights to give warmth like Winter's Ketch, but could find them, not needed right away. All in all, good home. While Crew laughed, ate, joked, Stuttgart sat in his hammock, reading his book. He would join them, but not right away. He wanted to read, see another tale.

 _Long ago, when the Great Machine came to us, the Eliksni already had broken the chains which held us back from conquering Death, but the Great Machine taught us how not to fight Death, but evade its grasp. In the second century past the Great Machine's coming, Kell Takun of Rain..._


	7. Chapter 7

"Stuttgart, wake up," a voice was saying.

"Nooooooooo," Stuttgart replied in human tongue, bleary.

"Stuttgart, we'll be late for breakfast. You want to go hungry?"

"Noooooooo, let sleep."

"Stuttgart…"

"Nooooooooooooooooo."

"Fine, you asked for it."

Stuttgart, Vandal and now Guardian of Light, had the most rude awakening since Exiles as his Devil-banner hammock was suddenly tipped, dumping blanket, book-of-stories and him all onto the cold, cold floor in a storm of hissing and flailing limbs. Just like that, Stutt was awake, looking scornfully for the sneaky Dreg what though they could get away with… Oh. Not an Exile dreg. Ren! 

"You awake now?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"Hrrrr, wish wasn't yet." Stuttgart replied, reaching back in the hammock for his cloak as he unfolded his lanky frame from the floor.

"Well too bad. It's time to eat, for those of us what can eat." she said, her tone slightly... What was the word? Wistful.

"Food?" Stuttgart asked, fastening his cloak in place and cocking his head.

"Yep. Probably not stuff you're used to eating."

"Hrrrr, food is food. If better than Exile food…"

He left the statement unfinished as Ren burst out laughing, slapping him on the back. Already, so close as brethren, this new Crew, new Captain! 

Rest of the crew had already left, headed to a courtyard, which is where Ren led Stuttgart. So open, so airy! Other Guardians were about, sitting in chairs or on carpets on the stone floor, surrounded by green, like Venus. So much green! All Guardians were eating or reading old books, and more than a few looked up at Stuttgart, the sudden faint scent of Ether. Some looked on with anger and uncertainty, Titans. Others, with curiosity, Warlocks. Hunters, greeted him. All around, a sort of gentle buzz, chatter. As Ren led him across the courtyard, most Guardians went back to their food and books, only a few continued to stare. None had as many eyes as he, but… so many! He felt rather alone, and awkward. Very, very awkward. 

The Crew did not let him stay awkward for long, though. Oh, no, no, no, no. As soon as he was seated, cross legged on an old, old carpet, a heap of food was thrust in front of him. Meat, plants, things for which he had no words.

"G'wan, eat 'et." one Hunter, blue human, said, seemingly mouth full.

Stuttgart cocked his head, unclipped his mask. Hunters did not seem bothered by Ether, though Titan two tables away wrinkled their nose. Small bites he took, testing the food as the Crew watched, slowly beginning to eat faster and faster, larger and larger bites.

"So good," he mumbled around a mouthful of meat and some soft white stuff, drawing a laugh from the Hunters.

"Heh, told you." one said. "Mikey likes it!"

"Who Mikey?" Stutt asked, swallowing.

"Old Earth hero, don't worry about it." another replied.

"Hmm," Stuttgart mumbled, and went back to his breakfast. While he ate, the Crew chattered, discussed, argued. Plans, places, things to do. Patrols, missions… raids? Raids upon who, where, what? Stuttgart didn't ask, too occupied with eating. 

Finally… Stuttgart ran out of things to eat. Wasn't all bad, he felt fuller than Servitor just finished with production cycle. Still… Stuttgart whined a little as he looked at the empty plate, clicking his mask back in place and sighing heavily.

"Enjoy breakfast?" Ren asked.

"Want more." he responded.

"Later, later." she said, and rose to her feet. Others of the Crew followed suit, so Stutt scrambled up.

"What now?" he asked.

Ren shrugged, gesture still very odd to Stuttgart.

"Now, we plan the mission for today."

So soon? Stuttgart cocked his head, made confused noise.

"What doing, mission so soon?" he asked, following the Crew out of the courtyard.

"Scouting, as per usual. What we need to figure out is where we're gonna go, and what we can expect."

"Ahh." he replied, not really understanding why. Normally, Captain said where to go, what to do. Crew obeyed. Of course, this not normal. Hunching down to fit a little better through a door and almost bumping into a Titan, Stutt followed the Hunters back to their 'den,' and sat cross-legged in _his_ little den while they got a map… _big_ map. 

Map had to be long as a Captain was tall… Wasn't sure what it was of, just that it was big. Hunters huddled around it, speaking in excited tones, using term and words Stutt didn't know.

"This area?"  
"Yeah, be on the lookout for…"

"The sort of danger in the…"  
"What the hell else? Devils, probably a…"

"So, machine parts, power cells and what else…"

This was part of what little Stutt did catch as they planned, seemingly for hours. Finally, the others seemed to agree on something, and folded the map back up.

"We are ready?" he asked, unfolding himself.

"More or less. Grab your stuff." the leafy Hunter said, going to a room.

Stuttgart quickly gathered his weapons, giving a start when Little Light appeared… seemingly out of nowhere.

 _"Guardian! You seem to be settling in well."_ it remarked.

"Yes," Stuttgart said, lowering his upper arms from shock of Little Light's sudden arrival and putting his shock blade in it's holder. He'd have to get another… somehow.

"We are going on… mission?" he said to Little Light, groping for the word. So many new words, so little time!

"You ready?" Ren asked, appearing in armor and with many weapons. Stuttgart nodded, adjusting his Winter cloak.

"Good. Let's go." she said, and headed out of the den, towards the 'hanger.' Stuttgart and the rest of the Crew followed, and Stuttgart was privately excited. Not even a day in the Tower, and now they went forth to patrol… fight, perhaps? 

Ahh, well. Time to learn how to Guardian.


End file.
